30 Kisses
by Trilla
Summary: I signed up for Ed/Russell at the LJ community 30 kisses. I'll be posting all of the entries as separate chapters. There is no specific order to read them in unless noted.
1. 6: The space between dream and reality

**Title**: In Another Life  
**Author**: Liz  
**Pairing**: Ed Elric/Russell Tringham  
**Rating**: PG  
**Fandom**: Full Metal Alchemist  
**Theme**: #6 the space between dream and reality  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, my OTP would be canon!

**Notes**: An alter!Russell fic, takes place sometime after the end of the movie.

* * *

The young man woke before dawn, which was not so unusual except for the fact that it was the vividness of a dream that had roused him and not his brother's cat, for once.

He lay awake for a while, staring at the ceiling and attempting to catch the finer strands of the dream before the sunrise carried it away completely.

He had been in a city, one both similar and different to his own. Or maybe it had only felt the same because there had been so many familiar faces. Either way, it had been full of people he recognized, many of whom he had regular contact with.

That wasn't so strange, he mused, knowing that those he met everyday could filter over into his dreams. There was just one person that he'd never seen before, though he got the sense that they already knew each other somehow, but he was certain they had never met.

The light from the sun made its way slowly into the room as he tried to recall what it was that had woken him. He knew it had to do with the strange young man and he could remember a conversation between them but not the subject. There was something he was missing, something related to the boy in his dream...

He was thinking vaguely that he should get out of bed soon when his contemplation was abruptly interrupted by his door slamming open.

"Russell! The neighbor's cat had her kittens!" his brother shouted excitedly before dashing out again.

Russell groaned, not looking forward to the pleas that were sure to come when Fletcher got too attached to one or four. He once again questioned his own judgment on letting Fletcher keep Puffy in the first place, for that cat was surely the father.

He rose from his bed with a resigned sigh. It was time to open his shop for the day, anyway.

* * *

It was shaping up to be a slow day, Sundays usually were, and Russell was using the free time to catch up on inventory. Fletcher had already watered and rearranged the flower displays and had disappeared out back somewhere, presumably to tend their small garden.

Russell had left the front door open to let in a breeze and so he didn't hear anyone enter the store until the sound of footsteps approached the counter.

He looked up from his books, intending to greet the customer, when his voice caught in his throat.

If he wasn't mistaken, it was the same person that had been in his dream. The long blond hair was tied the same way: back in a ponytail, the clothes were eerily similar and his face...

Suddenly aware that he was staring, Russell composed himself.

"What can I help you with today?" he asked with a smile that he hoped masked his shock.

It seemed like the man before him was speechless as well, though Russell had no clue as to why. He felt uneasy has the man's wide eyed gaze took him in.

It reminded Russell of someone who'd been away from a loved one for a long period of time that had just returned home and was comparing the differences that time had wrought. It was slightly unnerving, and Russell half wished he would stop.

Just as he thought it, the other man blinked as though snapping himself out of it.

"I'm...looking for a gift," he began slowly. "For a girl."

Russell grinned, he was back in familiar territory.

He walked out from behind the counter, "what's the occasion?"

"A friend of mine...it's her birthday and I know she likes flowers but..."

"...but you need help finding the right ones?" Russell finished.

The young man nodded stiffly and Russell led him over to one corner of his store, wondering if his customer always acted like this or if it was just Russell's presence that was making him nervous.

"Are you alright?" Russell blurted out and immediately wondered what had made him say it.

The other man looked startled by the question, too.

"You just...remind me of someone I used to know," he said quickly, shaking his head as though to remind himself where he was.

"Oh. Well." Russell replied, mentally berating himself for sounding like an idiot. He cleared his throat.

"If you're looking for something casual, you can try an Iris bouquet," Russell began, feeling slightly flustered and hoping it wasn't obvious. "But if you want something more meaningful, there is primrose or carnations..."

"Irises sound good," the young man said quickly and Russell picked the best, bundled them up and handed them over.

After the man paid and turned to leave, Russell gave in to his curiosity and asked, "what's your name?"

The young man stopped abruptly and, for a moment, Russell thought he had crossed a line.

"It's Ed," he said finally, turning around and Russell noticed the almost pained look on his face.

"I'm Russell."

"I know," Ed replied, leaving the shop quickly without another glance.

Russell was left gaping.

* * *

That night, Russell had the same dream. Only this time it felt more like a memory.

_"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Russell asked, the sound of falling stone making it difficult to hear._

_Ed nodded, glancing up at sky, the heavy black smoke partially obscuring the shapes of crumbled buildings._

_"Thank you," Ed said, looking back at Russell, "for everything."_

_Russell's smile had a tinge of sadness to it and Ed reached up to pull him in for one last kiss before setting off at a run and disappearing around a corner._

_Russell stood alone in the middle of the wrecked street, left with nothing but the past and the fading touch of Ed's lips._

Russell woke the next morning, able to remember everything. It was as though the memory had always been there and he had just needed to be reminded.

* * *

When Ed returned to the store a week later, for no specific reason, Russell invited him upstairs for a cup of tea and was pleased when Ed accepted.


	2. 23: Candy

**Title:** Distraction  
**Author:** Liz  
**Pairing:** Ed Elric/Russell Tringham  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Theme:** #23 candy  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned FMA, my OTP would be canon!

**Notes:** Established relationship :D

* * *

_Click, clack, click._

Russell clenches his hand into a fist and grinds his teeth together.

_Crunch, slurp._

He presses a little too hard with his pencil, leaving a large smudge on his notes as the tip breaks. He bends over, furiously erasing it while trying to ignore the loud noises coming from across the desk.

_Slurp, clack._

He blows his hair out of his eyes, looking up with a glare.

Ed is sitting opposite him, feet on the desk, dirty boots making a mess of his neatly stacked papers.

"Do you have to do that?" Russell asks, barely containing his frustration.

"Do what?" Ed says with another loud crunch. His attempt at an innocent grin doesn't fool Russell in the least. He lets out a sigh, putting aside his pencil and closing his notebook.

"I'm in the middle of a project and you're distracting me."

"You're too wound up," he replies, shrugging and clacking the piece candy against his teeth again.

Russell is pretty sure he won't get any work done at this rate. He shakes his head before glancing across at Ed once more, thinking.

There is no way Ed will stop bothering him, unless...

A smirk forms on Russell's face and he stands abruptly.

Ed looks up at the sudden movement but makes no other motion as Russell skirts the desk to come and stand in front of him.

Russell doesn't say anything as he towers over Ed, barely even pausing before bending down and kissing him. It's soft at first until Russell slips his tongue across Ed's lips, forcing them apart. Their tongues tangle together and their breath mingles.

Ed reaches up to pull Russell in closer but the taller boy backs away smoothly, a triumphant look on his face.

Russell bites into the piece of candy with a loud crunch as Ed stares, stunned, feet still on the desk, wondering how in the world Russell stole his candy without his noticing.

"Damn you, Tringham," he says finally, slumping into his chair, arms crossed.

Russell sinks into his chair looking pleased with himself as he finds a new pencil, opening his notebook to the marked page. But before he can even write two lines, the blessed silence is once again disrupted.

_Crinkle, crinkle._

Russell attempts to ignore it.

_Crinkle. Slurp, clack, clack._

He slams his pencil down, looking up and preparing to tell Ed off.

Ed quirks an eyebrow and Russell can clearly see the invitation.

He pauses.

If he isn't going to get any wok done that day, Russell reasons, he might as well spend his time in another productive manner.

The books could wait.


	3. 13: Excessive chain

**Title:** The Book of Edward: Prologue  
**Author:** Liz  
**Pairing:** Ed Elric/Russell Tringham  
**Rating:** G  
**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Theme:** #13 excessive chain  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned FMA, my OTP would be canon!

**Notes:** I'm trying something a bit different here which I'm hoping will turn into a mini-series. I have two more parts planned.

**Excerpt from The Book of Edward: Prologue**

Russell had written many books in his lifetime. They filled the shelves that lined the walls in his home; he'd written books on alchemical theory, on practical applications of agricultural alchemy, on cures for diseases and epidemics, hundreds of articles and instruction texts... all of his books had revitalized his own specific brand of alchemy. He was one of the most well-known alchemists in the world and he knew his knowledge would live on to inspire future generations.

It was for this reason that Russell decided, in the later years of his life, to write one more book. He knew, without a doubt, that it would be his last. Even with alchemy, one could not live forever without losing who they were. Russell was content that people would read what he had put down and remember his words even though he would soon no longer be able to speak for himself.

Russell came upon the idea for his last book slowly. It was the sort of idea that drifted into his mind in small pieces, eventually linking together with his memories in the sort of bond that could not be broken by time or distance. Once the idea became fully formed in his mind, he finally decided that, yes, it would work out after all.

Because there was another name, one even more well known than his own. A name that, even in this person's absence, still drew speculation and wonder. As the years had drawn on and fewer people who had personally known the Full Metal Alchemist still lived, the more his life grew into legend. Now, Russell was certain, he was the only living person to have known Edward Elric. And so it was that Russell put pen to paper one last time.

He would not stretch the truth; he had no need to do so. Russell would simply tell his story. It may have been decades ago but Russell still clearly remembers the day they had met, how they had fought, and how they had lived. Oh, Russell may not be quite as young he sometimes liked to think he was, but that didn't stop him from remembering the exact way Ed had kissed him before turning and walking out of his life forever.

Everyone knew the story of the Full Metal Alchemist but no one alive knew the story of Edward Elric as Russell had known him. He wanted everyone to know Edward as he had been then, even though they'd only had that short amount of time together.

Russell had accomplished much during his long life and the one last piece of writing that he wanted to leave the world was an image. An image of Ed, not as the face of the legend that everyone knew, but as a brother, a friend, an enemy, a lover.

But, most of all, Russell wanted the world to know that Edward had been just a man.

_As these things often go, there must be a disclaimer, of sorts._

To write of Edward Elric as though he is dead is wrong, for we have no knowledge of where he is or what has become of him. But, mostly, because he is not gone at all. Does every one of us not speak of him as though he were present and among us? Although Edward left those many years ago, he has never left my memory and now, as I write, he will never leave the memory of those who have heard of him.

I do apologize for this correction of his character. You all know him as "The Full Metal Alchemist", the savior of humankind, a protector, a living god who sacrificed himself to save us.

That is not how I know him, though I am certain if he were here now, he would be quite annoyed at his quick ascension to god-like status before threatening you all to cut it out.

Are you here for yet another romanticized story of the Full Metal Alchemist? Because that, I do not regret to inform you, is not what you will find in these pages.

_R. N. Tringham_

_2000_


	4. 8: Our own world

**Title**: The Book of Edward: Introduction

**Author**: Liz

**Pairing**: Ed Elric/Russell Tringham

**Rating**: G

**Theme**: #8 [Our own world]

**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, my OTP would be canon!

**Notes**: Second part from the 'Book of Edward' series.

* * *

**The Book of Edward: Introduction**

The Book of Edward

By Russell N. Tringham

Edited and compiled by E. J. Tringham

Central Publishing Company, Amestris

C. 2001

Now before I get to the most important piece of information, something that only our closest friends and family knew, I feel I must make some introduction to our story.

I first met Ed at the age of fourteen. He did not know how old I was until later and I still wish I could have seen his reaction when he found out. You see, even though I was one year younger than Ed, I also happened to be taller than him and, understandably, this caused a bit of strife in our relationship. In the beginning at least. Later, it came to be an amusing fact that we often teased each other about.

Our initial meeting did not start off amicably. In fact, it began with a couple of stolen identities and a couple of break-ins which led to a couple of fights where we attempted to one-up the other. But before I lead you to any false conclusion, I never actually hated Edward. I think I may have even been incapable of such a thing. If anything, we had a slightly antagonistic relationship that eventually turned into mutual respect. We were both rivals and friends and, eventually, lovers.

And there it is. The information that is both undeniably true and yet so hard to believe. You can choose whichever image of Edward Elric that you believe the most but that does not stop the truth from at last making itself known.

If you are the kind of person who needs significant proof of my words then, next to follow, is the inclusion of a collection of correspondence between Ed and myself, over the course of the years 1914-15.

The original copies can be found in the Central City Library archives, which were donated some years after Ed's disappearance for safe keeping by myself and one Miss Rockbell and placed into the hands of a mutual friend.

At the time of our association, if it could be called anything as simple as that, I would have done anything to keep our actions secret but, over the years, boyhood embarrassment and worry has turned to nostalgia and reading through past letters even now brings a bright spark of light to my twilight years.

The orders for the publication of this book to happen a year after my death is no accident and is in no way an attempt to hide from the many reactions that it is sure to cause. I merely want this book to be the last one to carry my name.

As a final note, because although it may sound as if I am insisting that the public accept everything I say as fact, that is not my intention. It is my simple wish for the wider world to know how much Edward Elric means to me.

I feel it is at last time to throw open the gate to our private world and invite you inside, to share the moments that made us and the troubles that followed us, from the first kiss to the last, from the disagreements – of which there were many - to the conversations that I still look back on with fondness. And, finally, to the very last farewell.

And so it is to those who knew us and supported us,  
though they are long gone,  
that I dedicate this book.


	5. 11: gardenia

**Title**: Not Quite The Same  
**Author**: Liz  
**Pairing**: Ed Elric/Russell Tringham  
**Rating**: G  
**Fandom**: Full Metal Alchemist  
**Theme**: #11 gardenia  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, my OTP would be canon!

**Notes**: Companion piece to _#6 In Another Life_, which was from alter!Russell's point of view. This one is from Ed's. Also, I really kinda like where this is going and will most likely write more for this universe!

* * *

**  
Not Quite The Same  
**

"Brother! Don't forget a gift for Noah!" Al yelled as Ed hurried out the door. If only Al didn't find the need to remind him about it every few seconds.

She likes gardenias, Al had said earlier that morning and Ed kept the thought in mind as he walked down the street. He set a slow pace so he could look at his surroundings he passed by. They had just moved to the area few days before so it took some questions posed to the locals on the street before he found the nearest flower shop.

Ed stood in front of it for a moment thinking that he would have missed it entirely if not for the directions given. From the outside, it was quite unassuming, a small place squeezed in between two taller buildings, almost like an afterthought. From what he could tell it looked nice enough.

The door was ajar already so Ed quietly let himself in making his way between tables crowded with greenery. He glanced around having no idea where to start looking when he caught sight of the counter near the back. As he approached he noticed someone bent over a book, blond hair obscuring their face and he hesitated, not wanting to interrupt.

Then the man looked up and for the life of him Ed couldn't remember what kind of flower Al had told him to get because it was _him _and, at the same time, _not _him. Either way, it was a face he had never expected to see again.

Realizing that he was probably gaping like an idiot, Ed managed to stammer out that he needed a gift but he hardly heard a word that was being said to him in return as he took in as much as could about the other man without being obvious.

Even though they looked exactly the same, this version of Russell held himself differently; more confidently, like he knew his place in the world and was completely content with where he was. He also didn't look at Ed the same way, which Ed felt was some kind of a relief because it would help separate the two in his mind. Nevertheless, he found himself missing the knowing smiles and piercing looks.

And when he spoke it was with none of the teasing quality that Ed was used to but that still didn't quite separate this man from the one he had left behind.

Ed barely registered the conversation about flowers, not even realizing with type he was picking and whether or not they were the ones Al said to get.

Damn this other one for standing there, looking so much like _him _that it hurt. Ed couldn't stand it much longer, the more he was in this one's presence, the more memories of _his _Russell came flooding back and he felt he needed to leave before he made a fool of himself, if he hadn't already. He was sure the other man must have thought he was mad.

And then he asked for his name and Ed paused on his way out where he had almost been free from the stifling emotions he never knew he carried. Ed had no choice to but to give it and it was this, more than anything, that pained him and he wondered if the other boy had noticed.

Without a backward glance, Ed hurried out of the shop.

&&&

Ed could only think of his recent encounter for the rest of the week even while he tried to act as though nothing was bothering him, especially for Noah sake; he didn't want to ruin her birthday. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the image of Russell or his look-alike from his mind.

And at night, his thoughts always drifted back to that good-bye, that last kiss in Central amidst the ruined buildings and smoky haze, that last time he had seen Russell. Until now.

Ed always woke feeling empty and confused.

He knew Al and Noah had noticed this distraction but they were gracious and didn't mention it until Al finally got fed up with him.

"You should get some fresh air brother, you've been moping around all week," Al told him and though he didn't say so, Ed knew his brother was right.

Al all but shoved him out the front door and Ed found his feet taking the same path he took a week ago, leading him to the one place he thought he could avoid.

Just stepping inside calmed him somewhat and the welcoming smile from the other man made him feel like maybe stopping by wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He smiled back nervously, not having planned what to say and was glad when the other boy took pity on him and invited him inside.


	6. 5: ano sa hey you know

**Title**: Three for the Living

**Author**: Liz

**Rating**: PG

**Theme**: #5 ["ano sa" (hey, you know)]

**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, my OTP would be canon!

**Notes**: Implied elricest, also Russell/Al and Russell/Ed/Al

Dedicated to Mandy, (papel_luna on LJ), as a belated birthday present and for playing a spectacular Ed to my Russell and who also planted the idea of this trio in my mind.

--------------------  
**Three for the Living**

Ever since Ed's disappearance and Al's return to his own body, Russell felt a sort of brotherly duty to check up on Al from time to time. He had even made a point to visit Risembool once soon after the events at the cathedral and was shocked to find that Al's memory of his time with his brother was gone.

From then on whenever Russell made a visit, he continued to tell Al about the time when they had first met and their many interactions later on. Russell hoped that maybe it would help him remember.

And Russell thought that some part of it did help since Al had asked to be told more stories about their time together and, of course, Russell was happy to do so feeling that his friendship with Al was growing stronger than it had ever been.

But when Al began to show interest in the relationship between Ed and Russell, Russell wasn't sure where to draw the line.

Eventually, Al managed to get the truth out of him.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Al asked abruptly during one of Russell's more recent visits.

Russell was shocked into silence.

"I thought it might something like that, with the way you talk about him," Al continued, not looking surprised in the least.

Sounding choked up and not really caring if Al noticed, Russell finally managed to say, "I still do."

Al smiled sadly and said, "me too."

--------------

It was the second day into Russell's next visit when Al said to him one morning, "I see you sometimes. When I sleep."

"You remember me?"

Al shook his head. "I don't think they're memories."

"Why not?"

"Because in all of them I do this," Al said and then leaned up to give Russell a kiss, "we didn't have that before, did we?"

Russell could only shake his head numbly at Al's questioning look, unable to move even after Al had left for breakfast.

--------------

That evening, after much thought and internal anguish, Russell approached Al in the living room.

"What I had with your brother...I can't ruin that. I can't involve you."

Al looked up slowly from an old, worn book.

"We both miss him and until we find out how to get him back, why shouldn't we find comfort where we can?"

The inevitable excuses came up then, well rehearsed... you're his brother, you've lost your memory, you're not the same as you used to be...

But it felt as though Al could radiate calm and Russell found that he was comforted by it.

Al showed him the book he was reading.

"I found this weeks ago while going through some old things of mine," Al began. "My old journal, one I kept during those long nights when I didn't need to sleep, I guess," he shrugged, "they're my words, and even though I don't remember writing them, I still feel the same for you now that I obviously did then."

Al laid the journal aside and stood up.

"And that must be something that cannot be forgotten."

Russell felt that he should protest, that this was wrong, but something in Al's voice kept him quiet.

"But I knew how my brother felt about you and I decided that I wouldn't stand in the way because my brother needed you more than I did, and what use would a suit of armor be anyway?"

"Don't say that," Russell said, "you were – are – the most caring person I've ever met."

"I wrote all of that in my journal," Al smiled faintly, coming in closer to Russell, close enough to hear him breathe, "but everything is different now. Please, if I can't remember, help me make new memories?"

Russell felt that he had lost all control of his senses, his movements, and found himself responding to Ed's brother – no, to _Al_ – in a way that he only ever had with...

Then all thought was lost and Russell fell inexplicably toward the light.

--------------

All too soon, Al disappeared as well and Russell found that he had lost two lovers in such a short amount of time. Two lovers who meant more to him than he thought they ever could.

And when Fletcher asked what was wrong and Russell told him, he did not see any look of anger or surprise from him. Only acceptance for his choices and regret for the holes in his brother's life that they had left behind.

Russell knew at that moment that there was at least one other person still in this world who cared for him and he felt ashamed for having forgotten this.

--------------

A few years passed and the ache began to slowly turn into numb acceptance. He threw himself even more into his work and only later would he realize that he did all his best work when he was trying to distract himself from the empty feelings he still carried.

So it wasn't really a shock, more of a falling into place, when the two appeared on his doorstep one morning in early summer. Both of them, older, smiling, happy and, most of all, glad to see him after all that time.

Al was the first to hug him and Russell hesitantly met Ed's eyes over Al's head.

Ed must have seen the worry because he nodded, smiled, and said, "Al told me everything."

"I was worried that you - " Russell began but was cut off as Ed reached up to pull him in for a kiss that he had so long missed. They lingered, unwilling to part now that they were finally together.

Next to him he heard Al say, "hey, you know... I told you once before that I loved you both."

"We feel the same way," Ed reassured him, leaning back with his usual grin that Russell could not describe how happy he was to see again. Russell nodded in relief.

They fell against each other then and through the door.

It had taken five years and countless journeys, but they had finally come back from that other world, had come back for him.

--------------

Sometime later, Russell woke to Al curled against his right side and Ed sprawled on his left, one arm draped across Russell's chest, skin to skin, and Al's breath light against his ear.

Russell couldn't help but think that of all the outcomes he had imagined since that awful, lonely stretch of time, this was the one he had never thought to hope for.


	7. 25: fence

**Title**: A White Picket Fence  
**Author**: Liz  
**Pairing**: Ed Elric/Russell Tringham  
**Rating**: G  
**Theme**: #25 [fence]

**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, my OTP would be canon!

**Notes**: Established relationship :D

**Summary**: Some things are better done without alchemy.

* * *

**A White Picket Fence**

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Ed asked for the third time. He ran the back of his hand across his forehead, the same hand that was holding the paintbrush. Some paint dripped onto his nose.

"Some things are more rewarding when you do them yourself," Russell repeated, smiling a bit at the smudge on Ed's nose and deciding not to tell him it was there.

Ed gave a forceful swipe with his brush across three boards. "I _could_ do this myself. Easily," he grumbled, haphazardly splashing paint all around and getting more on himself than the fence.

"I meant _without_ alchemy," Russell insisted lightly. His brush strokes were precise and even and he found that painting was very calming. "Doing it this way..." he paused and dipped his brush neatly into the can, "it helps me remember that not everything needs to be helped along with alchemy."

He heard Ed make a noncommittal noise and mumble something that sounded like, "next time he asks me to help with a project..."

Russ smiled to himself before he felt something cold splash the back of his neck.

"Hey!" he shouted, reaching his hand pack and coming away with white paint. He turned to see a triumphant looking Ed hovering above him.

"You were looking way too clean for this sort of job," he informed him. Russ noticed that the smudge on Ed's nose had gotten bigger.

"Oh is that how it is then?" Russell laid down his brush and stood slowly, smiling in a way that told Ed he up to something.

Russell reached over to Ed and swiped a paint smeared finger down his cheek before leaning in to kiss him. Ed made a noise, somewhere between surprise and contentment, before pulling Russ closer to him.

In the end, Ed came away with a white hand print on his ass and Russ came away with a brand new white picket fence.


	8. 19: red

**Title**: Tomato Faces  
**Author**: Liz  
**Pairing**: Ed Elric/Russell Tringham  
**Rating**: PG  
**Fandom**: Full Metal Alchemist  
**Theme**: #19 red  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, my OTP would be canon!

**Summary**: Ed and Russell fight a lot...until Russell says something surprising.

* * *

**Tomato Faces**

"I love you!"

Three little words, blurted out in a fit of rage. They stopped Ed in his tracks instantly.

Had they really just come out my mouth?

"W- what?" Well, it surprised him too, that's for sure. I had actually succeeded in astounding the great Edward Elric. If I hadn't just screwed myself over I would have thought I deserved a medal.

"I – you heard me," I stammered, trying to retain some dignity, "I'm not going to say it again."

Seconds pass with him just standing there, eyes as round as the rice bowls he so loves. One can only hope that he had died of shock and saved me the embarrassment.

Then he blinked, very slowly, very endearingly. I found myself hoping that he hadn't heard me after all and had been distracted instead by something else. My good looks, perhaps.

"You l-love –?" Ed turned very, very red.

For a moment I toyed with the notion of pretending that I had said absolutely no such thing about love. At all. Ever.

Then I remembered that I had always found Ed adorable when he was embarrassed. I'd occasionally go so far as calling him irresistible…

Oh, what an ideal time to turn red as well. Weren't we a sight? Matching tomato faces.

I really think that the fates hate me.

"So- so, by love you mean…?"

I could have face-palmed that very second; that is, if my arms hadn't already turned to jelly. It took me a few moments to regain control of my face, as it were, since I'm sure it was doing a lovely impression of a pucker fish.

"Uh."

Well really, what else could I say? At least Ed seemed to understand.

"Oh," he nodded, eyes darting back and forth minutely. He was either mentally weighing words or looking for a quick escape. I wouldn't blame him.

I was prepared to wait for him to say something else, but after a minute and a half of random facial expressions and indiscernible mumblings, he didn't seem too eager to carry on.

Okay, rejection. I can deal with that. If I had actually thought this over beforehand, I would now be going on to a plan "B". Unfortunately, as previously mentioned, I had not thought this out.

All right, time to improvise.

If I could not explain with words, I would have to take action and, hey, we were both physical types, more used to fighting something out than talking it over. It seemed like the best way to go.

…except for the fact that I apparently decided to kiss him instead of punch him. Huh. I still can't figure that one out.

It seemed to be working, though. We'd both been tense and awkward a second ago and now… well, we were both still awkward but there's something to be said for the relaxing properties of sucking face.

I couldn't let it go on too much longer; I was responsible for this whole fiasco and the only way to salvage anything out of it was to stay in charge.

But as soon as I pulled back, I realized three things:

One, that I wanted to keep kissing Ed and never stop, two, that I should have done this sooner and three, that I was still an idiot for letting this get out of hand.

I made sure I had on one of my patented smirks that always seemed to get me out of tricky situations. This was no exception.

"You seem pleased with yourself," Ed commented, seemingly over his earlier silence and now eyeing me warily.

The challenge had been thrown down and it was up to Ed to make the next move. Thankfully, he didn't hesitate and I got my wish to keep kissing Ed and never stop. We could work out the other two later.


	9. 15: perfect blue

**Title**: Blue Umbrella Sky  
**Author**: Liz  
**Pairing**: Ed/Russell  
**Theme**: #15 [perfect blue]  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, my OTP would be canon!

**Notes**: Inspired by, and title borrowed from, the song "The Summer Wind" by Frank Sinatra.

* * *

**Blue Umbrella Sky**

You fall down into the shade of the tall grass, linking your hands behind your head and crossing one ankle over the other.

The warm breeze whips the grass into a frenzy around you and the tall stalks dance in time to the sound of water lapping idly against the dock. You reach a hand up toward the empty sky, such a clear blue that, if you stared long enough, made you feel that if not for the solid earth beneath you, you could fall forever into its depths. You close your eyes and imagine coming free from the ground and floating away, no clouds to stop you.

You sense a long shadow fall over you and you open your eyes to see him smiling down at you, blocking the sun for a moment. His short hair ruffles in the wind as the light forms a glowing nimbus around his head, as though the sun has found another way to shine.

He reaches for your outstretched hand and grips it tightly as though he's trying to ground you, as though he knew your thoughts from a second ago.

You pull him down beside you and he sprawls half on top, legs entwined and his hand on your chest and, for a moment, you are falling again, not into the sky but into the blue of his eyes. He looks at you in amusement, grin still playing around his face and you can't help but smile back before he kisses you lightly with sun warmed lips and you wonder if he sees the golden grass reflected in your own eyes.

He lies back against your shoulder and you both stay there for a minute, an hour, a lifetime, you can't remember. You can't remember anything else but that instant out of time and the way his soft hair tickles your face, the way your hand traces an invisible line down his bare arm or the way only you can make him shiver in the middle of summer.

But, before you can get lost in it, the image begins to fade away and you wake, alone and cold in an empty flat, every half-hearted attempt of the radiator to turn on clanking its way into your memory with its harsh reminder of how many worlds away you are from that lake and the grass and the heat and _him_. But you already know that there is nothing that can stop you from remembering how his lips had tasted that summer; of sweet apples, lemonade and the summer wind.


	10. 14: radiocassette player

Title: Russell's Obsession  
Author: Liz  
Pairing: Ed Elric/Russell Trigham  
Rating: PG  
Theme: # 14 [radio-cassette player]  
Disclaimer: If I owned FMA my OTP would be canon :D

Notes: Established relationship. I know Amestris has radio but I don't know if they have cassette players so I hope my interpretation of this prompt is okay.

I wrote the last sentence of this fic as part of the one sentence porn meme and thought that I should make it into a complete fic :D

* * *

Russell was alerted to the intruder's presence by the loud crash, the shout, the train of expletives and someone yelling his name.

"RUSSELL!" came the bellow from the front room and suddenly Russell's quiet afternoon was ruined.

He took his time marking his place in the book, turned off the radio, and took one more sip of lemonade before Edward came stomping into the back room, a look of fury on his face.

"You left your plants all over the floor again!"

Russell was the epitome of patience, he knew it drove Ed crazy. "Well, if you learned to watch where you step…"

"I shouldn't have to watch my step in my own house!" Ed countered, his volume increasing by the second.

"We already agreed that I could use the front room for my business," Russell reminded him calmly. He was sure Ed knew how much he was enjoying this.

Ed let out a frustrated noise that sounded almost like a growl and hauled Russell out of his chair dragging him into the front room.

Russell stopped in his tracks at the sight of his precious plant, a recent acquisition, half out of its new pot, the vines sprawled about covering the walkway, dirt covering most of the floor.

"What have you done to it?"

"WHAT HAVE _I_ DONE TO IT?" Ed shrieked.

Russell thought that now would be a good time to step in. He was so used to Ed's antics that he knew how to control them without it seeming like he was doing anything of the sort.

He made a big show of swooping in to rescue his poor plant, carefully replacing it back in the pot, sweeping the dirt aside all the while with Ed fuming in the background. It would have to be properly re-potted later but until then…

"That's it. I knew this was a bad idea, letting your plants take over like that, there's no way anyone can walk in here anymore, I can't believe I let you talk me into…"

Ed's ranting was cut short by Russell's mouth. This was his trick, honed to perfection over the years. Before Ed could get truly mad, Russell had to shut him up and distract him and this was a good way to do it.

But Ed wasn't having it, he pulled away and said, "I could have been seriously injured you know." His voice had lost most of its anger but Russell could tell that this could end with him having to move his plants.

There was no way he was going to let that happen. So Russell countered Ed's reply the best way he knew how.

It was when the fast moving vines drew his arms into the air by his wrists and bound his feet securely to the floor that Ed decided he would never complain about Russell's obsession with plants ever again.


	11. 21: violence pillageplunder extortion

**Title**: Act of Grace (Part 1 of 2)**  
Author**: korepersephone  
**Pairing**: Ed/Russell  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Theme**: #21 [violence; pillage/plunder; extortion]  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, my OTP would be canon!

**Notes**: This bit of fun was inspired by multiple re-readings of the Hornblower series by C. S. Forrester (also, this picture.) I originally wanted to write a full on pirate!AU but it ended up turning into an Age of Sail!AU instead (but there are still pirates!). I also didn't want to overdo the old timey language too much plus mixing that with Ed's character was a little difficult for me so I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness. Title is a nautical phrase referring to a letter from a state or power authorizing action by privateer.

**Summary**: This is the high seas adventure of Captain Edward Elric, a privateer in the Amestris Navy and Russell Tringham, a surgeon from the island of Xenotime. These dashing young men must deal with crew members that can't follow orders, a pervy old Commodore and his pistol wielding Captain, pirates of the 7 sins, getting shot at, not getting captured, not to mention their growing mutual attraction to each other.

* * *

**Act of Grace**

"Unhand me, you brutes!" Russell yelled. Or, he would have if he hadn't currently been gagged and tied.

The two men – more like boulders, Russell grumbled to himself – each had a grip on either side of him and were frog marching him down a very long pier. Russell wasn't making it any easier for them and had been twisting and struggling the entire time to show that he still had some fight left in him. Russell was proud that he had, at least, managed one good punch before they bound his hands.

To think, the nerve of them! Kidnapping him out of his own clinic! What if he had had a patient? Russell hoped that Fletcher was alright; he had been on the other side of the island delivering a baby when Russell had been snatched and would at once notice the evidence of the struggle that had taken place once he returned. Who knows when he would get back, though, and how soon he would have people out searching for him.

Russell's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the ungainly group reached the edge of the pier. Russell had one quick glance of a jolly boat tied up before he was unceremoniously pushed into it. He barely had time to prepare before he landed painfully on his knees on the bottom of the boat. He had a quick thought about throwing himself overboard but with his hands bound and having little skill in swimming anyway, he would surely sink like a stone. Before Russell could debate the pros and cons of drowning over being captured by pirates, his captors made up his mind for him and he found himself lashed to the gunwale by one while the other took up the oars.

It was really too bad that the island of Xenotime had such a small population; there was currently no one nearby to notice his capture, all the fishing boats had been out for hours already and the small village was some way away from the beach. Of course, Xenotime never had to deal with this sort of thing, unused to many strangers that they were, only having one port and a shallow one at that and nothing of much importance for trade anymore.

As Russell sulked in the sternsheets of the small boat, he noticed the ship that they were heading for at a steady pace. Russell was surprised; it didn't look anything like he thought a pirate ship should look. The whole island had known about its arrival as soon as it had appeared earlier that morning but no one had wanted to go out and see what they wanted. Russell thought that surely pirates had arrived and that he was their captive.

When they pulled up alongside, Russell caught sight of the name, _Trisha_, emblazoned on the stern. There were a few shapes leaning over the railing and, after a flurry of movement, a plank connected to rope, almost like a swing, was lowered into the jolly boat. Russell found himself forced onto it and any thought of escaping left his mind as he was raised slowly into the air and over the side. It hadn't seemed like such a long way up from the small boat and Russell hated heights.

He refused to look down until he was safely aboard the ship – although he figured _safe_ was a relative term at the moment. While he was being hauled up, his captors had joined him on deck.

"Stand up straight! The Captain is coming," one of them growled in his ear and Russell thought, _this is it_.

Russell was shocked as he caught his first glimpse of the pirate Captain: he was shorter than he expected, much shorter than Russell, even, and didn't look much like he imagined a pirate should, like he'd read about in books, in that there was no eye patch or parrot about his person. The only thing that made Russell hesitate was the fierce scowl on the Captain's face until he realized it wasn't directed at him.

"I told you to _find_ me doctor not tie one up and drag him aboard!" the Captain roared and Russell was surprised to note that the two hulks on either side of him fairly quivered in fear.

"We was just interpretin' yer orders, sir," one of them managed to squeak out.

"That so? Well, interpret this: your spirit rations are cut and your shore leave has been revoked and if I so much as see a hair of yours above deck instead of at the bilge pumps than so help me, I will lash you to the rigging for a fortnight!"

Even though the anger was not directed at him, Russell still felt like he should make himself unnoticeable. The captain stared the two men down until they both nervously uttered, "aye aye, sir."

The Captain seemed satisfied by that and continued, in a slightly lower voice, "release him and if I find out you have hurt him, I'll cut your food rations too."

They both made quick work of his bonds and Russell was happy to rub circulation back into limbs and lick his lips after the gag had been removed. He noticed the two men slink off into the shadows of the ship before he noticed that the Captain had come up to him.

"I apologize for this mess," he began, "I should have learned by now not to send those two out on errands, they perpetually get their orders wrong."

Russell did not know what to say to that so he merely nodded, still rubbing his wrists.

"I'm Captain Elric by the way, and you are on the _Trisha_, though not at all voluntarily, of course, so I will send you ashore at once." He turned to a figure near the rail, "ready the chair!"

Everything was happening so quickly that Russell was reeling so the one thing he decided to focus on was The Captain. The other man was distracted, bellowing orders to get Russell sent back and didn't notice Russell watching him.

Russell saw a quick tightening of the man's jaw and a twitch in his cheek and suddenly realization dawned: _"I told you to find me a doctor…"_

The Captain was in pain and was obviously very skilled in not showing it. Russell was sure that no one would ever notice unless the Captain said something and Russell could already tell that Captain Elric was not the kind of man to do such a thing.

But Russell could tell. It was his job to diagnose stubborn patients who assured him it was just a scratch when it was actually a fractured rib or something much worse. Xenotime miners were always having bad accidents but didn't want to loose face in front of their friends.

Russell moved closer to the Captain and said, in voice that only he could hear, "I would be glad to stay if you require my assistance," and added a look that suggested he knew why he was brought on board.

The Captain gave him a sharp look as though deciding if that was really such a good idea after all. "I couldn't ask you to do that," he said finally, "not after the way my crew has treated you."

Russell had been more than ready to go back home up until that moment, but the Captain was now a potential patient and Russell and his brother were the only doctors on Xenotime. He had to help this man even if his crew _had_ kidnapped him. It was his duty.

"That is of no concern to me now," Russell insisted.

The captain seemed to be sizing him up before coming to a decision. "Alright," he agreed with a nod. Turning to the men working with the swing, he yelled, "Belay that chair and send word for the cook!"

Captain Elric motioned for Russell to follow and led him to a well appointed cabin, decorations of exotic origin filling any and all free space. While Russell was busy gawking like a peasant in the midst of riches, the captain had busied himself with a crystal decanter and two snifters.

"Like my prizes?" he asked, noticing Russell's distraction. Russell nodded.

"Where did you get them?"

"From all over," the captain waved a hand like it was nothing before pouring two glasses of a rich amber colored liquid. "Xing mostly, but some of those tribal masks came all the way from north Drachma," the captain handed him a glass with a quick grin, "and this is some of the finest Cretan brandy you will ever taste."

Russell's shock continued; he had not expected pirates to be so cultured and now he wasn't so sure if his first guess about Captain Elric was correct after all.

"So you're a collector?" Russell asked hoping it sounded like he was merely curious instead of prying.

"Of a sort," the captain replied nonchalantly taking a sip from his glass before sprawling casually on one of the comfortable looking chairs surrounding a sturdy wooden table that took up most of the floor space.

"I'm lucky in that I get to keep whatever I want from a captured ship before turning the rest over to the government."

_That would explain it_, Russell thought. Privateers, like Captain Elric, were only one official document away from being pirates.

Realizing that he hadn't taken advantage of the captain's hospitality, Russell took a sip from his own glass and was surprised to find that it was like drinking liquid summer. It was exquisite. Russell made an approving sound as the captain motioned him to take a seat before he took a sip of his own. Russell could see the captain watching him carefully over the rim of the glass.

"I didn't think the government was usually so generous to her privateers," Russell commented, now genuinely curious.

"They're not," the Captain grimaced, "I just happen to have an influential sponsor."

But before he could elaborate, a knock came at the door and a tall man wearing a much used apron entered the cabin.

"Ah Belsio, good," he waved a hand toward Russell. "This is Doctor…" the Captain glanced at him questioningly.

"Tringham. I'm Doctor Tringham."

"…our visitor from Xenotime," Captain Elric finished.

Belsio acknowledged Russell with a short bow, "pleased to meet you, sir." Russell nodded in reply.

"Can you bring us some hot water and some of that excellent soup I smelled cooking earlier?" he asked genially.

"Not a problem, sir," Belsio replied with a polite smile.

"The good doctor here may need use of your herb cupboard as well," Captain Elric added.

"Happy to be of service," Belsio replied kindly and Russell got the impression that the cook was one of the few crew members that knew about whatever was ailing the Captain. Belsio bowed out of the cabin quietly with one last nod to Russell.

When Russell turned back to the Captain, the first thing he noticed was that he had started to unbutton his shirt. There was a brief moment before the professional side of Russell kicked in that he found himself studying the Captain as his shirt came off: his muscled arms and chest, small, compact, powerful. The ghost of a shiver and an unrealized feeling washed over him. Then, just as suddenly, the second thing Russell noticed was -

"Automail," Russell commented in wonder. He'd never actually met someone with automail before even though he had made sure to read up on the new technology as soon as he'd heard about it.

"You like it?" the Captain asked, smiling with pride. "Custom made by one of my best friends."

"I've never seen anything like it," Russell said in awe. He shifted around in his chair to get better look. Even the best sketches he'd seen of automail had never been this magnificent.

His curiosity overwhelmed him. "May I?" he asked politely and the Captain held out his arm. Russell found himself admiring the uncommon mixture of the strength and beauty of automail. He ran his hand along the smooth metal, well taken care of, he noticed, not a dent or scratch in sight. As he made his way toward the shoulder piece, Russell happened to glance up at the Captain who had seemingly been watching him. That's all it took for reality to snap back into place. He should be ashamed of himself, letting himself get distracted like this when he had a patient waiting for his assistance.

Russell cleared his throat guiltily and put some distance between them.

"I apologize, Captain," Russell said, all business again, rolling up his sleeves to give his hands something to do. "You brought me here for a reason and here I am fawning over an exquisitely crafted piece of automail."

The Captain blinked once, still watching him closely and then said, "Don't worry about it. As a matter of fact, my arm is the reason I anchored here looking for a doctor."

Russell furrowed his brow in concern.

"You see, my mechanic does not sail with me anymore, so tune-ups are few and far between now and the strain on my back and shoulders sometimes gets too intense to bear."

"I see," Russell replied standing and moving around behind the Captain's chair. His hands hovered over the other man's shoulders, hesitating slightly before laying them down on metal and flesh alike.

"Can you tell me exactly where the pain is coming from?" Russell asked, his fingers moving efficiently over warm skin.

"Closer to the middle," the Captain began, "slightly lower…just there…"

"How does this feel, Captain?" Russell asked politely as he worked his hands gently, while a vague observation in the back of his mind commented about how warm the Captain's skin was.

"Damn but you are a magician with your fingers," The Captain managed to say in a flurry of released breath and Russell grinned to himself. The man before him was the not the first to say so and would definitely not be the last but coming from the Captain, from what little he knew of him, Russell felt like it was the highest praise.

"And at this point, I think you can call me Ed," the Captain replied in a languid voice, eyes drifting shut and head starting the loll to one side.

"If you think this is nice, wait until I apply some medicine," Russell replied, inwardly pleased and the Captain's – Ed's – reaction to his treatment.

There was a knock at the door again as Belsio returned, tray of soup in hand with a young boy trailing behind carrying a steaming pitcher of water. The boy walked as swiftly as he could toward the sideboard dipping a careful nod to the Captain and looking up at Russell with large eyes before suddenly remembering his job and leaving the pitcher within reach. He hurried back to the door, briefly touched thumb and forefinger to his head, before turning and scurrying out.

Ed looked over at Belsio who was setting the tray on the table.

"Your strays seem to be getting smaller and smaller, Belsio," Ed told him with a grin.

Belsio smiled back. "He'll be big enough soon. You remember what Tim was like at that age?"

"That I do," Ed replied with a slight chuckle. "And now he has the gift of finding the best brothels in all Amestris."

"Aye, the lad has done us all proud," Belsio agreed.

Ed looked back at Russell, "if you write a list of what you need, Belsio can bring it for you."

Ed stood and walked through a door on the opposite wall returning in a few moments later with pen, ink, and paper. Russell had a sudden idea.

"If I may, I can also send word to my brother," Russell began, "our front room was left in slight…disarray and I would like to make sure he doesn't worry."

Ed nodded in agreement. "Belsio, make sure you send someone competent," he paused and Belsio quirked a small smile as though he knew about whom Ed was referring.

Russell quickly jotted down a few things that he would need to help Ed and dashed out a message to his brother before handing them both to Belsio.

"Very good sir, it seems we have everything you need," Belsio commented, eyes fixed on the list.

"We just recently had a very successful….acquirement of goods," Ed added with a hint of a grin.

As soon as Belsio brought everything on the list, and then some, Russell thought, inwardly pleased. The cook seemed to know exactly what they both would need.

"Your cook is very efficient," Russell commented as he set to work with mortar and pestle.

Ed nodded, "been with me since the beginning. His knowledge of herbs helps in a pinch when there's no doctor around."

Russell chose a few select herbs with the ease of long practice, pretending to be unaware of the captain's close observation of his hands, and made up a poultice with steaming water and cloth.

Russell could tell right away that it had begun to work. The tension drained out of Ed's shoulder, his head fell back and eyes closed slowly as the cloth strips were placed on his skin.

Russell left the captain to sit and relax for a while and began to make up an herbal tea that would help with muscle ache.

The only thing to interrupt was a brief knock and inward swing of the cabin door.

"Brother, there's word from the masthead…" the voice said and Russell looked up to see a young man peer into the cabin. He had many of the same features as the captain and Russell could tell that he was the younger brother by his looks and by the way he deferred to the captain.

The young man caught sight of Russell as well.

"Excuse me, I didn't know you had company," he said politely.

"It's alright, Al. What's going on?" Ed asked sitting up, attention completely on his brother.

"Sails on the horizon to windward," Al informed him.

Edward nodded, "can you tell who it is?"

"Not yet, I'll let you know as soon as I can."

"Thanks Al," the captain replied and Al bobbed his head, gave Russell one more curious look and shut the door behind him.

Russell turned his attention back to tea making before handing the mug over to the captain who downed it in one. He could hear the captain sigh in relief.

"I think I made the right choice in picking this island," Ed said suddenly and Russell felt silent pride at the words. Why would such a compliment affect him this way? Others who had said nice things to him never made him feel as though he was only working for their praise.

"Surely you've had other doctors of the same caliber," Russell said, hoping he didn't sound as breathless as he felt.

"Hardly. Belsio does what he can but it's nothing compared to this," Ed replied, voice slow and sleepy even though Russell hadn't given him anything to induce sleep. Wouldn't be a smart move for the captain of a ship anyway, they were always on duty.

Russell needn't have worried because Ed snapped awake once again at his brother's knock.

"It's the Commodore's colors," Al informed them, "and they've signaled for us to prepare for his arrival."

"Damn," Ed swore under his breath. "You'd better run and warn Belsio, Al, the man's a wonder with last minute feasts."

Al darted out and, before the door shut, Russell could hear him yelling orders to various crew members.

"Must the bastard never see fit to give me fair warning?" Ed grumbled to himself. "I was fully intending to have a relaxing day…"

"I can complete your treatment later, if you'd like?" Russell offered, removing the wet bandages.

"That would be great, if it's not too much of a hassle," Ed replied, grabbing his linen shirt and pulling it over his head.

"An actual Commodore from the Amestris Navy?" Russell asked, catching a glimpse of disappearing skin before he turned to wash his hands in the porcelain basin.

"And my _generous_ sponsor," Ed added as he re-wrapped his hair into a tight queue.

"Not a nice man?" Russell took a guess.

"He has his moments," Ed shrugged as he tucked in the ends. "I'd like him better if he turned his attentions elsewhere, like to that pretty Captain of his."

Ed left for a moment into the other room and Russell heard some doors opening, clothes rustling and doors closing again as he dried his hands.

"Care to stay for dinner?" Ed asked coming back out while pulling on a beautifully tailored deep red jacket.

Russell was momentarily distracted by the way Ed wore the jacket; it was fitted perfectly across his shoulders, tapered slightly at the waist and flared out again to mid thigh. He almost missed the spoken invitation.

"Surely you won't need the company of doctor," he managed to say, suddenly feeling as though he'd be out of place in the presence of a Commodore, of all people.

"It's the least I can do to repay you for your kindness," Ed assured him, "plus, having someone else in the room may stop his wandering hands."

Ed paused, giving him a once over.

"On second thought, you'd better be careful around him," Ed warned, "you're just his type."

"Oh?"

"Blond and good looking," Ed replied off-hand and Russell felt a slight flutter at the words.

"Here," Ed said and disappeared once more into the other room before coming out with a green and gold jacket. "This is about your size I think," Ed looked at him thoughtfully, then at the jacket before walking over to help Russell put it on.

As Russell pushed his arms through the sleeves, he couldn't help but feel a little silly. He had never needed anyone to help him dress before _and_ Ed was so much shorter than him he thought the other man would have some trouble but there was no comment from the captain as Ed carefully smoothed out the fabric, his hands running from neck, to shoulders, to arms before trailing away. There was a part of Russell that wished Ed hadn't stopped and he fiddled with the cuffs to hide his sudden bout of nerves.

"Just as I thought, perfect," Ed declared before Belsio entered the room again, this time with a train of helpers carrying covered platters to keep the food warm, some had bottles of wine, some with boxes of who knew what, others with place settings and fresh linens.

Russell pushed himself as close to the wall as he could manage trying desperately to stay out of the way, he barely noticed Ed come over to him, avoiding any precariously balanced trays with practiced movements and tugged him toward the opposite door, the one Ed had been in and out of a few times that day.

Russell was not surprised to find a comfortably sized bedroom. There was a surprisingly comfortable-looking sleeping bunk to his left next to a magnificent dark wood wardrobe that took up a good sized corner of the cabin. On the right was a large desk and well-appointed chair. The desk was covered in stacks of papers that barely left any space to write, cluttered but not messy, and was a smaller version of the table in the main room. This one had a map open, weights in each corner to keep it from rolling. There was storage space for other maps and papers, some of them sticking out of boxes around the desk. And right in front of them, a large window that took up most of the cabin wall complete with window seat and throw pillows made with exotic patterns and textiles. There was a small door set into this same wall that led outside to a narrow walking deck.

Ed walked over to the desk and pulled around a second chair for Russell, one that he hadn't noticed before.

"We can hide out in here for a while, Belsio likes to make sure things are perfect," Ed commented. "Good thing too, the Commodore can be very particular."

Russell finally decided to ask Ed the question he had been wondering about. "So, how did you get to be acquainted with the Commodore anyway, if you don't mind my asking?"

Ed looked thoughtful, the corners of his mouth turned down and Russell thought that maybe he asked too personal a question, until Ed replied, "he used to be my captain, actually."

This surprised Russell because he could not see Ed as the type to take orders from anyone. But before Russell could ask, Ed continued on.

"My brother and I managed to get work on his ship when we were younger, after our mother died," Russell saw a flash of sadness in Ed's eyes but he was continuing on too quickly for Russell to express his sympathy. "We were just lowly ship's boys and the Commodore was a newly appointed Captain but I guess he saw something in us that made him want to help. As I got older, I had more trouble following his orders and he had less patience for me until he figured out a way to keep an eye on me and my brother from a distance. That's how he got me this gig. It worked out perfectly for all of us, actually, because he gets a cut of what we find too. I only have to put up with him occasionally and I get my own ship." Ed finished that last sentence with fondness in his voice looking with pride around the cabin. "You must have seen the name of her, _Trisha_, for my mother."

Something must have been struck inside Russell; he hadn't felt this empty since his own mother's death as though Ed talking about the loss of his own mother brought out all the memories that Russell had been hiding. He felt he had to say something to Ed, though, so he managed to get out, "I'm sure you've done her proud," but even he could hear the crack in his voice, the breathiness, the barely hidden pain and he knew Ed could hear it too because the other man was looking at him with a mixture of realization and sympathy.

Ed leaned toward him a little and just as Russell thought Ed was going to say or do something, there was a knock on the cabin door and the moment was lost. The hand Ed was reaching out to Russell fell into the space between them. Both straightened up, hiding behind their own individual masks with ease just as the door opened and Belsio stuck his head in.

"Lieutenant's respects sir, but he says the Commodore's boat has come alongside."

"Thank you Belsio," Ed replied professionally, straitening the cuffs of his coat, "we shall be out shortly."

Ed turned to Russell as the door closed again and, with a grin firmly in place, said, "ready to meet the Commodore?"

* * *

Commodore Mustang was the first to arrive on deck and, as Ed stepped forward to meet him, Russell had a few moments to study the man. Tall and dark haired, with a kinder face than he expected after Ed's comments, the man had a way about him that commanded respect from everyone in his presence.

Russell was startled out of his observations when he heard Ed speak his name.

"…may I introduce Dr. Tringham? He is visiting from Xenotime and will be joining us for dinner."

Suddenly he found himself at the receiving end of a look that made him feel like he was being appraised for an auction. He shook hands with the Commodore hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself as he stammered out a greeting.

The Commodore was still staring at him.

"Very nice, Ed. I must say you still know how to pick them." And before Russell could think of a reply – how could he reply to that? – Commodore Mustang was introducing his Captain, a tall woman by the name of Hawkeye. Russell thought she was attractive but that he would be more inclined to like her if she hadn't kept running her hands over her pistols and, every now and then, glancing around suspiciously at the crew.

Ed stepped back next to him again as Commodore Mustang and Captain Hawkeye were shown to the dining cabin by Al. He said to Russell, quickly and quietly, "don't be offended by anything the Commodore says, because that's just the way he is, and don't be alarmed if he makes a pass at you because it means he likes you enough to trust you."

"You're telling me this now?" Russell asked in a slightly strangled voice.

"Gives you less time to worry beforehand," Ed replied with a wink.

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant, once Russell got used to the Commodore's brusque manner and tendency for innuendo. There was really only one blatant comment in Russell's direction but Ed managed to gloss over that one with a brief grin in Russell's direction and well placed reply that had Russell feeling like Ed had a lot of practice doing things like that.

The conversation eventually got around to Russell's background.

"Tell me, Doctor," the Commodore began, "what made you choose such a small island as the place to set up your practice?"

Feeling much more comfortable around the man, Russell found it easy to reply.

He took a sip of wine before speaking. "Actually, I was born on Xenotime myself, so I've seen what lack of a good doctor does to such a small place. That is why I decided to go to the Central Island and study medicine so I could come back and help my village."

"Very selfless of you," the Commodore replied, raising a glass to him, before the conversation continued on to other topics.

In fact, Russell was enjoying the conversation and company so much that when they were interrupted over desert, for a moment Russell had forgotten they were on a ship that was fully capable of going into battle.

One of the cabin boys brought the message.

"Report from the masthead, sirs," the boy said, obviously trying not to fidget in the presence of so many officers, "sails to lee-ward identified as one of The Seven."

There was a heavy silence before Ed replied, "thank you, Len, let us know if there are any changes."

As the boy left in a hurry, Ed turned to Al as the Lieutenant stood to leave. "You know what to do," and Russell was suddenly in the middle of a flurry of activity for the second time that day.

Russell had heard of the Seven before – who hadn't? – and he knew what they were capable of. Stories from men who knew someone who had fought one of the crew members or such similar tales. He knew that each ship was named after a different sin, thought to be the one each Captain was most fond of and that's why they were called the Seven. No one seemed to know who was in charge of the Seven, if anyone.

One of the elders on Xenotime always told tales from back when the island was a prosperous gold mining colony. They were always under threat from the _Greed_ and her crew until, finally, the island was attacked and all those who could not, or would not, flee were killed. Very few ever returned to Xenotime and that was the end of the island's golden age, so it was told.

Russell was never sure if the story was true because it happened long before he was born and how could the Seven exist then and now?

The Commodore, Captain Hawkeye, and Ed had all congregated while Russell was lost in though and he was sure orders and tactics were being hastily discussed. Belsio and his group had begun clearing the table, securing any large objects and locking up any free moving small items around the cabin.

Russell finished off his wine as he heard the Commodore speak over the bustle, "We must get back to the _Hayate,_" before he and Captain Hawkeye swept out.

Ed was at his side within seconds.

"I've got to get you ashore," he said, eyes wide with an emotion that made Russell worry. "You can take one of the boats; I should be able to spare one of the men…"

All he knew was that he didn't want to leave Ed, not now, not when something seemed to be troubling him.

"You'll need a surgeon," Russell cut him off, determined to help. "You said there hadn't been one on board in years."

Ed looked away for a moment and Russell saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath before turning back to face him.

"It's dangerous below deck, even for a Doctor," Ed gripped Russell's arms tightly, just above the elbow. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"And I would never forgive myself if I left knowing that there were people I could have saved."

Ed studied him and looked as though he was deciding how to reply.

"The last time I had a run in with one of the Seven," he said finally, his voice a whisper between the two of them in the now empty cabin, "I had to get this," he pulled up the sleeve on his right arm, "but they are capable of a lot more."

Russell took Ed's automail hand in his own, brought it up to his mouth, and kissed it. He rubbed his thumb over the spot his lips had just touched while giving Ed the most reassuring look he could.

"I'll make sure you have one less thing to worry about out there."

* * *

As Ed showed Russell to the wardroom that doubled as a temporary sick bay, they were intercepted by Al who looked significantly more worried than he had at the end of dinner.

"Brother, I've just had word, two more ships have appeared hull down," Al took in a sharp breath, "and we know that the first ship is the _Envy_…"

"So the other two are most likely the _Lust_ and _Gluttony_," Ed finished for him, sounding resigned and determined at the same time.

Al nodded, watching his brother carefully.

Ed laid a reassuring hand on Al's shoulder, "we have the numbers this time, three ships of the line, two frigates and a sloop all with crew trained to high Amestrisian standards. Look to the Commodore's signal."

Al nodded quickly and moved off, issuing quick orders to a few nearby deck hands.

Ed beckoned Russell to follow into a moderately sized cabin where Belsio was spreading linens over benches and tables.

"It looks like you're going to have some assistance, Belsio," Ed said cheerfully as though he wasn't preparing to go up against some of the most ruthless pirates the world has ever known.

"I welcome the help, sir," he replied graciously before turning to straighten a selection of surgical tools.

Ed's expression turned serious as he looked at Russell.

"Whatever you hear above deck," he began, reaching up to lay a hand on Russell's cheek, "stay in this room, it's the safest place on board. Belsio and the others will bring the injured to you."

Russell nodded silently, covering Ed's hand with his own.

Ed gave him one last lingering look before rushing out of the cabin.

It started out gradually with a few canon shots spaced out over a half hour. The intervals between were completely silent and Russell wondered how the crew could handle it. His own life wasn't on the line and he was still pacing just to give himself something else to think about.

"The waiting is always the hardest part," Belsio observed, breaking the silence.

"Have you seen many fights?" he asked, hoping conversation would distract from how nervous he felt for the crew and for the Captain.

"Not many," he replied, "Captain Elric is very skilled at achieving the most with very few injuries. But there have still been some that have ended horribly."

Before Russell could inquire further, there was a massive shuddering crash immediately followed by a thunderous booming. The men above deck began shouting and the canon fire seemed to be coming from all around him now with barely any pause between.

Belsio seemed to take that as his cue to leave, and Russell took a brief moment to learn how to stabilize himself as the ship lurched and shook.

Everything started happening very quickly from that point on: Russell's first patient was one with a large amount of splinter wounds, some of them longer than his forearm. Then the more severely injured started to arrive and Belsio had to stay and help him with one man who had lost his foot when a canon ball came through the side of the ship.

Russell was focused so completely on his work that he began to tune out the sound of battle. Until the sound of battle changed from canon blast to metal against metal and the newly injured started arriving with bullet wounds and deep gashes.

Belsio came back with one of the Lieutenants who had a large wound on her side and had passed out from blood loss.

"The enemy is trying to board the ship," he told Russell. Belsio went on after seeing the look on Russell's face, "don't worry. The Captain won't let that happen."

Russell nodded absently as he continued stitching up the Lieutenant.

But, after that, things progressed from bad to worse. Though all of his patients were stable for the moment, the sound above them seemed to have increased and Belsio looked more and more alarmed.

He left for a moment before dashing back into the room and securing the door with a large metal bar. Russell watched as he opened a large wooden box and took out a pair of pistols.

Russell's stomach flipped.

"You know how to use one of these?"

Russell shook his head silently.

There was a loud thudding noise from the other side of the door.

"Get to the back," Belsio motioned him to the far corner and Russell went without protest thinking vaguely that there was no where to hide in here and what had he gotten himself into?

Belsio was loading the guns with practiced ease, hands surprisingly steady as the banging became more frequent. The metal bar was rattling but still held strong. It wasn't until an axe started breaking through the wood that Russell felt actual fear for the first time since this whole thing had started.

And then a few things happened all at once.

Belsio fired his only two shots through the hole in the door, a frightening amount of hands reached through from outside to force the bar away, and Russell grabbed the closest weapon he could find, an amputation knife, and slipped it up his sleeve just as a group of burly men forced their way into the room.

Two of them held Belsio immobile and Russell found himself dragged to the middle of the room. The group seemed to be waiting for someone.

At last, a tall, lithe man with long dark hair stepped into the room. He surveyed the roomful of captives closely before his gaze landed Russell.

"Your Captain is my prisoner. Surrender now and you will be allowed to live."

* * *

Part 2 up soon!


	12. 29: the sound of waves

**Title**: Following Sea**  
Author**: korepersephone  
**Pairing**: Ed/Russell  
**Fandom**: Full Metal Alchemist**  
Rating**: R  
**Theme**: #29 [the sound of waves]  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, my OTP would be canon!

**Notes**: The title is a naval phrase referring to a wave or tidal movement going in the same direction as a ship.

* * *

**Following Sea**

Russell thought that the best way to handle this situation was to not say anything that could get him into trouble. The pirate captain didn't seem to like this.

"No reply? No begging for his life to be spared?" the man taunted. "What is the world coming to when the crew stops defending the Captain?"

Russell made no acknowledgement.

The Captain growled in anger and shoved Russell to his knees.

"You will learn some respect," the man grabbed Russell's chin and forced him to look up. "If you behave yourself I may just let you live. After all, good doctors are scarce out here, no need to damage you just yet."

The man patted him on the shoulder in a very patronizing way.

"Now, you are going to patch up some of my men and then you're coming with us."

Russell chanced a look at Belsio who was being kept immobile by two burly men. No help there; he was surrounded by injured crew and pirates, and despair began to sink in.

Just when Russell though there was no way he could get out of it there was a deafening crash and the entire ship lurched to one side. His captor's grip loosened slightly in surprise and that was all Russell needed.

Without thinking too much about what he was doing, he twisted around in the man's grip and slashed at his hands with the knife he had grabbed earlier. The man let go on reflex and Russell lunged forward toward the captain.

The pirate captain had turned to the door and was shouting at the rest of the men with him to see what had caused the commotion. Russell had but a moment to act, so he reached out and stabbed the captain in the main artery of his leg.

The captain collapsed at once but before Russell could do anything else, the unmistakeable sound of a sword being drawn came from behind him. He turned to see his captor advance toward him with a murderous look on his face.

He couldn't very well fight someone with a sword using only a small surgical knife. But before Russell could panic, two figures came out of nowhere and tackled the man from behind. It took a moment to realize that it was to of his previously incapacitated patients: the Lieutenant he had just stitched up and another lieutenant with a concussion.

More shouting and gun shots came from out in the passageway and Russell whirled around just in time to watch Al and two other crew members dart through the door and disarm the men holding Belsio.

"Everyone alright?" Al asked them and seemed satisfied with the dazed nods coming from them. "Captain Elric has taken back the ship and the Commodore is helping us round up the pirates."

Russell breathed a sigh of relief. Ed was fine, they were all going to be fine and, not only that, they had defeated the enemy!

His attention turned back to the Lieutenants who had saved him and who were currently hog tieing the pirate with a bed linen. He didn't know how to begin to thank them so the second Lieutenant said something instead.

"We figured we owed you one," she flashed him a weak smile. "We are Lieutenants Ross and Brosh, by the way," she continued on. She moved to stand and winced instead and Russell was instantly back into doctor mode.

"Here, let's make sure you didn't rip out your stitches," he said in a kind voice and helped her over to the nearest bench.

He spent the rest of the time double checking his patients while the post-battle hustle and bustle kept up around him.

It wasn't until he stopped for a last wash up and sat down that the strain of the day and the realization that he had killed a man finally hit him.

That's where Ed found him, lost in guilty thoughts, sitting in a corner of the darkened infirmary while his patients slept around him.

"Hey," Ed said, in a low voice so as not to disturb anyone.

It was only then that Russell looked up from where his hands fidgeted on his lap. Ed was kneeling in front of him and had placed his own hands on Russell's to still their movement.

"Belsio told me what happened," he said in a serious voice. "He said you took down the captain of the _Envy_."

"I… I killed him and…" Russell stammered, paused, took a calming breath and went on, "he was going to kill us and I wanted to stop him. I took a vow to save lives, not take them."

"You did save lives," Ed reassured him, "look around you. You saved all of them. There were no casualties because of you."

"I hadn't realized," Russell said softly.

Ed smiled up at him and reached a free hand to the back of Russell's neck pulling him closer to rest their foreheads together.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you," Ed said, "not just for the lives of my crew but for killing the man that the entire navy has been trying to stop for years, not to mention the man who had it out for me, personally."

Russell gave him a small smile and curled his arms around the other man's shoulders. Ed did the same and they sat there for a few moments, enjoying the silence.

It was then that Russell noticed. "You're bleeding," he said.

"It's nothing," Ed waved it off but Russell wasn't fooled. The bandages that Ed had wrapped around his leg were drenched in blood.

"That's not nothing," he said, alarmed. "How were you able to walk in here?"

"It's fine, I'll just go back to my cabin and…" but when Ed started to stand up, his face went pale and he lost his balance. Russell caught him quickly.

"You are _not_ carrying me in front of my own crew!" Ed said, indignant.

"Here, lean on my arm and I'll help you to your cabin," Russell compromised.

* * *

Ed put up a strong front while they made their way to his cabin but once he was inside, he collapsed onto the nearest chair.

"Someone brought in surgical equipment," Russell noticed, pleased.

"He always knows," Ed replied wearily, obviously referring to Belsio who really did seem like he knew everything that happened on this ship.

Russell set to cleaning Ed up and, to distract him from the pain, asked him about what happened above deck.

"That _Envy_ bastard came straight for us," Ed grunted as Russell brought his leg up to rest on a small stool, "he let the other two worry about the navy, I'm not surprised. He's always had a vendetta against me."

Ed pulled in a sharp intake of breath as Russell cleaned his wound. It was deep and ran down his leg from just below the knee almost to his ankle. It was going to need a lot of stitches.

"He must have picked up more crew since the last time I saw him because they had us boarded before I knew it and even he'd never managed that before now.

"Then, of course, he had the audacity to stab me," Ed went on, gesturing to his leg, "like he wanted me to lose this leg too."

"Is that why you have an automail leg as well?" Russell asked, threading a needle.

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "A few years back we ran into him off the coast of Drachma and they managed to knock down our aft mast. I remember seeing Al in the way of the falling beam so I ran up there and knocked him out of the way just before it landed on the deck. It ended up crushing my leg from the knee down."

Russell shuddered a bit at the thought.

"It was a really good thing my mechanic was on board at the time otherwise I might not have proper use of it." Ed paused, thoughtful. "It'd do it again though, for anyone on my ship."

They were silent for a moment until Russell said, hesitantly, "he told us you were his prisoner."

Ed looked angry at that. "That two-faced…he could never take me prisoner! After he stabbed me, two of my officers cornered him and I ended up helping Al fend off some attackers below deck. His group must have overtaken the rest of the crew though," he finished.

"And what was that crashing?" Russell asked. "It was the perfect distraction."

"That was the _Hayate_," Ed replied, sourly. "He's never going to let me live that one down, how _his_ crew had to _rescue_ mine."

Ed did not look overly pleased at the thought.

Russell finished up what he was doing, putting a medicinal paste on Ed's stitches and re-wrapping it loosely.

"I don't want you walking around any more than you have to," Russell told him, sternly, moving around to clean up. Ed grabbed his wrist and Russell turned to face him.

"I want to thank you," he said, sincerely, "for everything. Especially for staying to help even when you didn't have to."

* * *

Russell stayed the night on the ship to help with the injured and, the next morning, had them all rigged up in hammocks above deck. He insisted that the fresh air would help them heal faster.

Russell and Ed didn't see much of each other that day, due to Ed supervising repairs and Russell supervising the infirmary but, every so often, they would lock eyes across the crowded deck and Ed would flash him that cocky grin and Russell would shake his head in amusement.

Lieutenant Ross seemed to have taken a liking to him and started regaling him with stories of the ship's past adventures, often accompanied by very spirited hand gestures. Russell found himself laughing on more than one occasion.

He was pleased with the health of the man who had lost his foot. He and Belsio managed to get him sent back to Central on the least damaged frigate. If they got him to a mechanic soon then he had a very good chance of getting an automail replacement.

By the end of the day, Russell was tired out but in a way that was wholly different from how he felt after the battle the day before. He felt like he had accomplished something, and was honored that the crew had welcomed him so quickly.

Once Ed's work was done for the day, he invited Russell to his cabin to share a bottle wine in celebration.

They chatted for a bit over the day's work, and Russell mentioned the good health of the injured - he was relieved to see that Ed's wound was healing so quickly.

"If this were any other time or place, I would ask you to join my crew," Ed commented in a pleased voice before taking a sip of wine.

This made Russell pause and, before he could talk himself out of it, said, "why don't you ask me now?"

Ed gave him a look of surprise over the rim of his glass.

"What about your brother? Your clinic?"

"My brother and his wife have been practically running the place by themselves already," Russell realized the truth of this statement as he said it. He continued on, more to convince himself than Ed. "It's about time I let him take full responsibility. He's good, maybe even better than me."

"Don't sell yourself short;" Ed replied in earnest, "there would have been casualties yesterday if not for you. We've never had a doctor like you on board."

Russell watched Ed carefully as the other man stood up, placed his glass on the desk and took a few short steps to reach Russell.

Ed knelt down in front of Russell's chair, took his hand in both of his and said, very sincerely, "I would be honored if you would join my crew."

Ed's wide eyes stared up at him. His hair was still disheveled from the day's work but the healthy color was back in face and he looked utterly _breathtaking_.

The man in front of him thought he was worth something, was asking him to stay, _wanted_ him to stay and Russell realized that he wanted it too. The clinic was always going to be his brother's and now Russell had a chance at something new, something he hadn't even known he'd wanted.

Ed's hands still held his tightly, his gaze never faltering and Russell did not think as he tugged Ed closer, as he felt Ed's breath on his cheek.

And Russell especially did not think as he kissed him because there was nothing to think about. From the second he had arrived on this ship there was only one person, the one right in front of him. He had been lost to that man before he even realized it.

Between Russell kissing him and burying his free hand in Ed's hair, Ed had somehow managed to climb onto Russell's lap, straddling him and kissing back with as much passion as Russell was sure he had with a sword in his hand.

Russell moved his hands to Ed's back, alternatively gripping his shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles. He pulled Ed even closer and Ed moved his hips in a way that said more than his kisses. He had never before felt the want so keenly. Russell replied by sucking on Ed's tongue before letting Ed twine them together.

The heat between them rose quickly and they broke apart, panting, faces flushed. They made it to the bed somehow. Russell had lost track of things very quickly at that point and before he knew it, they had left their clothes behind and were surging and moaning together on the small bunk. The motion of the waves while at anchor seemed to be helping them, as though the ocean itself was throwing them together.

That was good enough, better than enough for Russell as he threw his head back against the bed with a low groan, fingers clenched around Ed's biceps, the same muscled arms he had admired the day before, with the same fingers Ed had said were wonderful.

And they were thrusting, moving, Ed from above and Russell from below and it was the greatest feeling Russell had ever experienced.

And then he was back to the present with Ed looking down at him fondly, a soft smile crossing his face. The kind of smile he had never seen before but knew he would see again. The thought thrilled him as Ed's fingertips trailed aimlessly over his chest, arms, neck

"I take it you accept?"

And Russell couldn't help but laugh as he leaned in to kiss Ed's neck and breathe in the scent of him before showing him that it was yes, a million times yes, and would always be _yes_.


	13. 4: our distance and that person

**Title**: Making way  
**Author**: korepersephone  
**Pairing**: Ed/Russell  
**Word count**: 2,118  
**Rating**: PG  
**Theme**: #4 [our distance and that person]  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, my OTP would be canon!

**Note**: The title is a naval phrase referring to when a vessel is moving under its own power. This is the drabble-that-turned-out-to-be-longer-than-a-drabble sequel to my age of sail!AU. Ed is 20 and Russell is19 in this. Takes place immediately after the previous story. Vaguely have more planned.

* * *

**Making Way**

Their shoes clacked along the wooden planks of the pier, buckles polished shiny and white stockings perfectly ironed, hands clasped behind their backs. Russell had been outfitted in some spare clothing from one of the Captain's officers until he was able to retrieve his own. Captain Elric was lenient about what his sailors wore but insisted that everything, at least, be well turned out and clean. He'd already witnessed a dressing down one morning when a deckhand had appeared on deck in a wrinkled and dirty jacket.

Russell hadn't set foot on land – though they had only been a mile or so out – for almost a week. The surprise attack by the _Envy_ had left the ship a little worse for wear and the crew had repaired as much as they could with supplies on hand.

Nevertheless, they needed to return to a larger port soon for materials that were not available at the moment.

And Russell would be sailing out with them.

He smiled to himself at the thought as he and the Captain stepped onto the main dirt thoroughfare of the village. Who knew that his own destiny would include serving as a ship's surgeon aboard one of the most successful privateers in the Amestris navy?

The only thing left for him to do before they weighed anchor and left with the tide was for him to make a short trip ashore to his clinic.

He'd kept in contact with his brother, letting him know the situation so he wouldn't worry overmuch, but he still wanted to talk to him in person before he left. Who knew how long it would be before he returned?

The village on the island of Xenotime was small, most of the houses were located close to the docks on the south side of the island since the majority of the residents were fishermen but there was also a small community on the northern side that housed a few miners and their families. There wasn't much left to mine but most of those families had lived there for generations and weren't inclined to move.

The clinic was located off the main road near the edge of the village just in front of a small wooded area. As they approached, Russell found himself waving to a few of the women who were about doing chores or minding children.

Russell turned to the Captain and noticed the other man was looking at him questioningly.

"Small village, everyone knows everyone else here," he commented.

"Here I was thinking you were just very well-known," Edward replied.

"There is that, as well," Russell admitted, ducking his head slightly. "My brother and I are the only two doctors here."

"Tell me more about him," Edward said, curiously polite and Russell smiled, looking out at the road in front of them.

"We received our medical training at the same time," Russell began, "spent many years on Central Island. He's more of a general practitioner, which is much more suited to a small island such as this than a full surgeon."

"I see," Edward said, "not much work for you, then?"

Russell nodded. It was something he'd felt himself over the years. He had been invited to stay at the Central Hospital but had refused the position, missing the place where he had lived all his life but once they had set up here, Russell had started to question that decision.

"There it is," Russell pointed out with a nod of his head. It was something he was quite proud of, one of the few two-storied buildings in the village. There was a spacious four room clinic on the ground floor and upstairs was the living space: two bedrooms and a large, brightly-lit sitting room and kitchen.

They approached the house and Russell saw that the door was propped open but before they could step inside, a woman ran out in a rush of skirts and threw her arms around his neck in a familiar hug.

"Russell, oh it is so good to see you home safe and sound," she exclaimed happily, leaning back to look at him, "and so well dressed too! Come inside, I've got some lemonade and cookies -" she broke off abruptly, finally catching sight of his companion.

"Pardon me," Russell said, "Captain Elric, I'd like you to meet my sister-in-law Elisa Tringham. Elisa, this is Captain Edward Elric of the_ Trisha_."

"So honored to meet you," Elisa said holding out her hand, looking slightly breathless as Edward placed a light brush of lips across her knuckles.

"My pleasure," Edward said genially, flashing her a bright smile. Russell's breath caught for just a moment before he turned and gestured them inside.

"Is Fletcher around?" he asked, removing his hat before taking Edward's and hanging them both on the rack in the corner. "I'd like to talk to both of you, if you're not busy."

"Oh yes, he's just outside chopping wood, I'll get him," she replied hurriedly before disappearing through a back door.

"Make yourself at home," Russell told Edward.

As he sank into one of the armchairs, Edward commented, "she's a sweet girl, where did they meet?"

Russell moved toward the side table, pouring two glasses of lemonade and passing one over to Edward. "Childhood sweethearts," Russell said with a faint smile, "they've known each other for most of their lives. Married soon after we returned from Central and he immediately trained her to be a midwife."

"Brother!" came a voice from the doorway and Russell turned with a grin. They crossed the room in two steps, clasping hands.

Introductions were made all around and Fletcher made sure that Russell was doing well and Russell made sure that the clinic was running smoothly. Elisa passed around some of her delicious cookies before they all made themselves comfortable.

"How long will you be visiting, Captain?" Fletcher asked as they all settled in.

"We sail tomorrow morning with the tide," Edward said, "we still have repairs to finish."

Russell took a sip from his glass before speaking.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," he said, turning to face Fletcher and Elisa, "I've been graciously offered the position of ship's surgeon by the Captain here."

Elisa let out a small gasp and Russell saw her smiling behind her hand. Fletcher turned to him and said, "I thought it might be something like that."

His brother always did know him better than anyone. Although the Captain... he mentally shook his head. Now was not the time to let his thoughts stray down _that_ path.

"Did you accept?" Elisa asked excitedly.

Russell nodded and Elisa said, "oh that will be so wonderful, traveling to distant lands, adventure, intrigue, sword fights..." she sighed softly, trailing off and Russell gave a quick glance over at Edward and was surprised to see an amused reaction.

"Those were the very same thoughts that found me on a ship myself," Edward told her, "haven't regretted a day of it." This last was directed toward Russell and their eyes locked for a moment before they turned back to the conversation.

Elisa had started rattling off things things he should take. "I'll help you pack, of course," she said and Russell felt a bit overwhelmed by her enthusiasm.

Fletcher laid a hand over hers then and gave her a meaningful look and Elisa said, "oh, I nearly forgot, in all this excitement..."

"We have some news for you as well," Fletcher said and it was then that Russell noticed the nervous habit his brother had of rubbing his fingers together. Fletcher looked over at Elisa once again who beamed at him before he turned back to Russell.

"You're going to be an Uncle," he said with a faint sheepish smile on his face.

Russell was silent for a moment, taking in the small glances between the two of them, happiness fairly radiating off of them. He jumped up then and drew Fletcher into a hug and then Elisa, saying all the while, "that is wonderful news!" and "So happy for you" before everyone settled down again.

"We were going to tell you sooner but then you were gone for a week," Elisa explained, "and we wanted to tell you in person..."

Russell faintly registered the dazed smile on his face as he looked happily at his brother and sister-in-law. A little niece or nephew! If their own parents had been here now he knew they would be so happy as well.

Russell was startled out of his thoughts by a firm clap on his shoulder and was surprised to find that Fletcher and Elisa had left the room and Edward was looking at him with amusement.

"One would think that _you_ were the one about to be a father," Edward commented and Russell blinked up at him from where he was sitting. "Let's go," Edward added in a softer voice offering his hand, "they've gone upstairs to start getting your things together."

Russell clasped Edward's hand gratefully as the other man pulled him to his feet and they both hesitated for a moment before Edward leaned in and said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "congratulations, Uncle."

Russell fully snapped out of his daze then and gave a small laugh, squeezing Edward's hand gently before letting go. "Uncle," he mused to himself as they headed into the back room, "I'm not sure if I can handle anymore good news today."

* * *

They ended up staying for the rest of the afternoon and into supper, alternately catching up on the local gossip and telling the tale of their encounter with the_ Envy_.

It was such a pleasant evening, especially with Edward's thigh pressed lightly against his own throughout the night and the cool summer's breeze drifting in from the garden, that Russell almost hesitated in leaving. But eventually, they all made long good-byes, Elisa always coming back for one more hug and Fletcher still with the lingering look of pride on his face every time he looked at her.

Finally, Russell found Fletcher for one last handshake and said, softly, "I'm giving you the clinic."

"But why?" he asked, "it's yours as much as mine."

"You already run it more efficiently than I ever could," Russell told him, smiling in pride, "I was always going to give it to you, it just happened sooner than I thought."

"I don't know if I..." Fletcher began and Russell laid a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Think of it as a gift, for the new baby," he insisted, "and I promise to write as much as I can though visits will be far between."

Fletcher paused for a short moment and then nodded, almost as though to himself. "You were always meant for bigger things than this," Fletcher told him, "I've known that for a while now."

Russell smiled softly in reply, "so have I," he said finally before turning and setting off down the road with Edward. The stopped for one last wave before the night disguised them completely.

* * *

"I like your family," Edward told him later that night as he shrugged off his coat, "I'm glad I got to meet them."

"I'm glad you did too," Russell replied, loosening his cravat while staring out of the aft cabin windows at the sea.

"Having doubts?" Edward asked quietly, moving closer. Russell turned to face him.

"Never those," Russell replied reaching out to run his hand lightly along the loosened collar of Edward's shirt, "just thinking how much I will miss them."

Edward grinned then, the grin that always made Russell catch his breath and wonder why such a man as this had chosen _him_. Edward covered Russell's hand lightly where is had come to rest on the vee of bare skin peeking through his shirt.

"If you get to miss them too much," Edward said, "we can always come back for a visit."

"You would do that?" Russell asked, unsure and surprised.

"You're part of my crew now," Edward assured him, "and I would do anything for any one of them," Edward paused and drew Russell's hand toward his lips, placing a light kiss on the back of his hand, eyes never leaving his, "especially you."


	14. 24: good night

**Title**: Only Tonight  
**Author**: korepersephone  
**Pairing**: Ed/Russell  
**Fandom**: Full Metal Alchemist  
**Rating**: PG  
**Theme**: #24 [good night]  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, my OTP would be canon!

**Notes**: Song fic inspired by the Plain White T's Rhythm Of Love. Warnings for me messing around with the continuity of episodes 48 and 49 (because it's been a while since I watched them).

* * *

**Only Tonight**

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
He begs me to come down  
Says "Boy, quit foolin' around."  
I told him: "I love the view from up here,  
Warm sun and wind in my ear.  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

The knock on the door splits the quiet night in half and somehow Russell knows it's him.

Ed doesn't have to say anything as Russell holds the door open. They both know why he's here and yet, Ed stands still for just a moment staring up at Russell, studying him closely, carefully before resting his hand lightly on Russell's arm. At the contact, something snaps inside Ed and Russell can plainly see the pained look on his face, the skin around his eyes scrunched up slightly, jaw clenched in determination.

They don't speak as Ed leans into him, head tilting upward as Russell's lips drop down. They're soft, just like Ed remembers and he surges upward with a loud intake of breath, hands slowly sliding up arms, across shoulders, fingers caressing, twirling over the sensitive spots.

They kiss like lovers separated, familiar and new all at once, the time spent apart only making them feel more keenly what they missed, and Ed forgets for a while what he has to do and Russell doesn't worry for a while about what Ed's presence means.

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

Clothing is carelessly dropped to the floor as they stumble to the bedroom, never breaking contact. Skin to skin they move, the noises they make are desperate as though they know they'll be the last. Fingers dance over each other, instinctively remembering all the places to go, the places that can create a throaty moan, an intake of breath, a low shout before they all crescendo into one wave rolling through the night that they can ride into morning.

_My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung._

They stretch out, after, Ed resting his head on Russell's chest, the thump-thump of life beating a pattern between them and Ed's thoughts manage to drift away from pleasant things.

"Will you meet me?" Ed asks, finger tracing an invisible line across Russell's chest, a path once made never forgotten.

"Where?"

"The old cathedral."

Russell nods, eyes wide and both of them know that Russell would follow him anywhere. Ed can't let that happen; Russell has a life here, one that doesn't involve Ed. That's the way it has to be.

And somehow Russell knows that, too.

_He's got blue eyes  
deep like the sea  
That roll back when he's laughing at me  
He rises up like the tide  
The moment his lips meet mine_

They don't talk about it anymore that night even though their conversation continues on in pitched tones, low rumbles, and euphoric shouts, the silence around them barely getting a chance to be.

They remember the first night they spent together, their relationship still fragile. They remember the first touch of lips, hesitant, soft, the space between them growing smaller as it is filled with nervous laughter and warm breath. The first touches, careful and reverent, growing bolder as they begin exploring. The familiar banter still present, something that would never change even when everything else between them did.

They remember all these things, recreating them, adding to them until they tire, falling back against each other, peaceful, content.

_When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion.  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry._

Ed knows he must leave as soon as the sun rises, but he takes his time because some things can wait and he doesn't want to rush one of the best things that has ever happened to him.

Russell's eyes blink open to find Ed watching him as he almost fondly brushes aside his sleep tousled hair, and Russell thinks that he wasted their precious time by sleeping only to realize a moment later that sleeping next to Ed isn't a waste of anything at all.

Russell reaches up and runs his fingers through the waves of Ed's hair, taken down from its braid the night before, making certain to remember the soft, silky texture.

The content expression on Russell's face makes Ed's heart clench and he speaks before he can stop himself.

"Never forget that I-" Ed chokes on the words a little and hides his face, as though he's about to cry, but when he looks up, his eyes are dry and he is unable to finish what he was about to say.

He doesn't need to.

"I know," Russell replies, "it's the same for me," he adds with a heartwrenching smile before pulling Ed down for a kiss.

They forget the world. It can wait a little bit longer.

_We may only have tonight  
But 'til the morning sun you're mine, all mine  
Play the music low  
and sway to the rhythm of love._

The Cathedral is unnaturally bright to Ed's eyes as he arrives and it illuminates Russell, highlighting one of many things he's giving up.

He wants to reach out to him, to hold him one last time, but he knows if he does that, everything would be lost, that he'd never want to leave the circle of Russell's arms ever again.

Russell turns to him then, alerted by footsteps.

As much as his heart screams, underneath the protests Russell knows, he _understands_what it's like to be an older brother. He would do the same in an instant and that's why he doesn't beg, doesn't ask Ed to stay.

But there's still a part of him in his mind, the selfish part that bangs his fists and yells for Ed to stop, to come back to him, that there must be another way.

At the last, Russell runs forward unable to stop himself and Ed looks around.

"Come back," he says, his voice breaking, choking on the space between them, "come back alive!"

And Ed looks at him with that small smile and Russell knows that it's the last time he'll see it, even as he continues to hope that Ed will somehow make it back to him.

Russell stands tall, brave as Ed turns and walks out of his life forever. He won't break, no matter how empty he feels.

And they both know they'll remember that night, the shortest one they ever shared, and the last.

_And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_


End file.
